Uni
The Uni are a semi-sentient race uplifted by the Ceti to serve as a slave race. The name "Uni" is actually a corruption of their official Cetan classification, U.N.I., signifying "Unitax Labore Ineffigatix," which means "Amorphous Labor Unit" in Vox. Biology and Physiology The Uni are a race of formless creatures that shift between colors depending on the amount of light they're exposed to. Since the Uni are amorphous, they have no inherent form. They are given form through electromagnetic slave shackles, and mass suggested at Cetan slave farms. The Uni are actually an incredibly peaceful race, having reached Stone Age-level thought development. They are bred en masse on Cetan Farm Worlds, which are coated in a thick, opaque sludge. This sludge is actually the Uni themselves, as they are not all one, in mental terms, but they blend together to the extent that they exist somewhere between the individual and the community. The Uni are also sometimes referred to as the Expanding Consciousness. Due to their amorphousness, there is no proper size or height for an Uni, as they can take any shape, but the Ceti typically configure them to be between 5 and 7 feet tall, and rather large, as this size is most conducive to labor. Due to the Uni’s not-yet-fully-realized intelligence, they are highly susceptible to suggestion, and this is how they have become slaves to the Ceti. The Uni are nebula whale brains who have a symbiotic relationship with the whale's body. Large colonies of them dwell within each and every nebula whale, and they are psychically linked to the whales themselves. They are sentient, but barely, and thus they don't know what to do with that knowledge, however. They subconsciously know that they are intimately connected to the whales, though they cannot recognize that fact easily. Because the nebula whales, and therefore also the Uni, are psychically enhanced beings, they can exist apart from each other, which is to say that brain--the Uni--can exist outside of the body--the whale--and both parties function perfectly fine, as they are connected psychically. The Uni, being amorphous, have a changeable morphology. Unian metamorphology is unique to them, causing them to take strange, corrupted forms when under psychic effects for too long, namely those of the Ceti. An Unian slave who has been thoroughly suggested and has served a decent amount of time will begin to change to resemble the basic body structure of its master. However, this transfiguration is rudimentary and rife with inconsistency; typically Unian-Cetan metamorphological transfiguration turns a once formless creature into a slightly shorter, much bulkier corrupted mixture of the of Cetan and shackled Unian form. This is the desired goal for many Cetan masters, as Uni that undergo the transfiguration are physically stronger, even capable of using advanced weaponry and performing military service, as well as happier to serve, with the suggestion so thorough and advanced that the Unian slave gains a semblance of comparable consciousness, and even considers itself Cetan. These transfigured Uni are referred to commonly as Corrupted Uni, or simply the Corruptix. However, the Uni are naturally peaceful. They are a simplistic mineral-consuming species that is capable of understanding much of what goes on in the galaxy, yet unable to do anything about it. They are not developed enough, technologically speaking and evolutionarily speaking, to properly outfit themselves to play a major role in the galactic environment. Their uplifting and further tampering by the Ceti has locked them in a perpetual cycle of non-progression, and it is unlikely that they will never break free. On the homeworld or within a whale, an Uni could likely live for hundreds of thousands, if not millions of years or even more. In slavery, however, the Uni typically live 1 to 2 years. The Corruptix typically live longer, but not excessively so. History Write the second section of your page here. Culture The Uni have a unique form of communication that is so poorly understood that many believe they cannot communicate at all. They communicate with each other exclusively through a means that is incomprehensibly complex to those that are not Uni. Many theorize that the Uni are mildly psychic, with their collective mass generating a weak psionic field, and that this is the basis of their esoteric communication, but nothing has been proven. Little is known about Unian culture due to this impassable communication barrier. The Ordox Tabulax has taken a special interest in deciphering the Unian language, but they have made little progress. Religion Any religion that the Uni may have is completely unknown, as they cannot communicate with any other race in the galaxy. It is likely that they do have a religion of some kind, however. This means that the nebula whales themselves also likely have a religion of some kind, though nothing can be proven. Because the Uni are actually the brains of the nebula whales, which are godlike beings, they, too, could actually be regarded as gods. Economics The Uni only exist in galactic culture as slaves. They have no economy of their own, if they even have the concept of an economy. Technology The Uni have no technology of their own. Unian slaves are suggested to the extent that they can easily make use of the technology of their masters, including tools, and even weapons. Governmental Structure The Uni have no government. As a supermass and within a whale, they exist as one massive creature. Military The Uni have no military. The Aegix will sometimes utilize the the Uni or the Corruptix as cannon fodder, however. Category:Races Category:Uni Category:Xenox Primorix